Clandestine
by dustingforsugar
Summary: Gwen cried out in frustration as she slammed against the wall. Her back smarted from the impact and she was robbed of her breath for a couple of seconds." Darkish lemon. Gwen/Kevin pairing.


Author's note: This is a lemon, so proceed only if you like this kind of material. It's a little dark, so probably not for more sensitive people. Also, I don't have a beta reader yet, but I am actively searching! So I hope the writing is okay. Enjoy!

* * *

Gwen cried out in frustration as she slammed against the wall. Her back smarted from the impact and she was robbed of her breath for a couple of seconds. Fortunately the hand that he had used to brace the wall had prevented her from cracking her head against it. She was momentarily grateful until he pushed his body flush against hers, pressing her into the wall. Unable to move, Gwen considered using her powers but decided against it. Instead she used all her strength to try and push him away, shoving his shoulders and telling him to get off of her.

All Kevin did in response was laugh. He chuckled dirtily in her ear, so close to her face she could feel his breath. She screwed her eyes shut and turned her head, trying to shrink away from him. The more she tried to squirm away, the closer he pushed his face into hers.

"You know you want this, Gwen."

"Stop it! Get out!"

Suddenly he reached for her face, grabbing it with one hand and fighting against her efforts to look away from him. Eventually he managed to turn her head, her mouth slightly crushed between his thumb and fingers. She was breathing hard and her eyes were full of indignation. Gwen decided not to gratify him with any further response, because she knew it would only fuel his offensive.

Kevin's other hand traced its way up her outer thigh, relishing the deliciously soft skin as he lifted her skirt. It was not often he got to touch her, so when he had the opportunity he enjoyed it all the more. She complained when he cupped the round swell of her ass, but as she had predicted, her protests only spurred him on.

He buried his head in the crook of her neck and Gwen felt his stubble scratching against her, rubbing her skin raw as he kissed her. Gwen's dissent began to shrink away as he sucked and nibbled at her neck. Taking his opportunity Kevin unfastened her blouse, yanking it from her shoulders roughly when he was done. Once her blouse was removed she went to hit him hard in the shoulder, in a desperate effort to show that she was not giving in completely.

Kevin caught her hand in mid-swing, rolling his eyes to mock her. She had a fiery look in her eyes and he had no idea what she was going to do next. It was one of the things he enjoyed most about being with her, she was fierce and unpredictable. A stereotypical, fiery redhead, with the ability to make him do things that would be considered more than a little crazy.

When he leant in and kissed her far too hard, she bit him. She bit his lower lip, almost drawing blood but not quite. She had felt him smile as she bit down; if anything it only encouraged him. He started whispering things in her ear, things that were inappropriate and filthy, and she faltered between being disgusted and aroused. Before too long she was melting into his kiss, letting him explore her mouth with his tongue whilst she peeled off his shirt.

Gwen froze as he reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. At that point she made her choice, she did not want to fight any more, and she wanted him to have her right away. So Gwen let her very plain bra drop to the floor, exposing her small breasts to the warm air of the room. Her nipples stiffened in spite of the heat and it was not long before Kevin's hands began roughly exploring her breasts. He was forceful, kneading them with his large hands and pinching her nipples until she yelped.

She felt him hard, pressing against her hip; she knew he would not wait much longer. It was only moments before she was proved right and he was unfastening his own jeans and pulling them down just enough to free himself.

In her bare feet she was too short for him, so he slid her body up the wall with ease, letting her thighs rest on his forearms and supporting her ass with his hands. In his arms she was light and no trouble to lift or support. As strong as she may have been, she was still so delicate and breakable. Perhaps that was the draw of being so rough with her; pushing the limit of how far he could go.

He shifted her skirt up a little higher and waited at her entrance, his only moment of hesitation. Eventually he took his cue from her; she had tightened her legs around his waist. She moaned as he entered her, and dug her nails hard into his back. Kevin felt her break through the skin. When Gwen looked down over his shoulder she saw that little pinpricks of blood were starting to well up on his back. Neither of them cared, if anything it only heightened the experience for them both. Occasionally Gwen would murmur for him to stop, but Kevin knew she was beyond meaning it. It was just a stock response; she didn't really want him to stop, she only wanted more. She wanted to get lost in the sensations and feelings she was having, she wanted to dive into them and never resurface.

An alarm sounded.

They looked at each other, aware that they were running out of time. Kevin picked up his pace, letting Gwen's head thump against the wall slightly every time he drove himself inside her. It carried on like that for a few moments until, with a single yelp, Gwen came hard. When he heard her climax Kevin stopped holding back and let himself go too, thrusting inside her a final few times before he gained his own release.

Kevin pulled out and supported her until her feet touched down on the floor once again. They both panted virtually in time with each other for a moment, before Gwen slipped away from his hold. She sauntered across the room and hit the button to silence the alarm, then she picked up her blouse from the floor and began buttoning it up. After quickly pulling on his own shirt Kevin snuck up behind Gwen as she finished dressing and nuzzled into her neck, kissing her softly.

"Stop it, we're out of time," Gwen giggled, "You have to go get the kids from my mom's place."

Kevin growled in annoyance and gave her one final kiss before turning to leave.

"Oh and you need to pick up a new toaster." Gwen said, deciding that it was the best time to break the news.

"She fried it again?!" Kevin said, amazed once more at the ferocity of his daughter's tantrums.

"What can I say; she's a daddy's girl." Gwen shrugged.

Kevin groaned slightly at her comment, then left the room and headed for the stairs.

Meanwhile Gwen opened the curtains back up and gazed out of the window at the clear sky. She leant her elbows on the windowsill and sighed, sated and happy.

"Gwen, have you seen my keys?" Kevin yelled from downstairs.

Roused from her peaceful thoughts, Gwen shook her head and went to help her husband find his errant car keys for the third time that week, and maybe even give him one more kiss before he left.

FIN

* * *

_That's it! If you have any comments please leave a review, they will be much appreciated. Feel free to PM or email me if you have any questions or other comments. I'm pretty new to this, so suggestions are welcome. Thanks for reading :-)_


End file.
